


Unhappy

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Team Arnoldossssss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Arnoldo and Natalio have been married for years,Arnoldo wants to bring a 3rd person into their relationship but he's afraid of Natalio's reaction.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Francis, Arnoldo/Natalio, Arnoldo/Natalio/Francis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Still way too damn attached to these characters.  
> Damn. It.

"You can't stop looking his way,you obviously like him." Natalio stated matter-of-factly as the bony,tall-haired luthier eagerly procceded to sip on his raspberry smoothie,leaning back against his very comfy spot at the booth he was currently sharing with his husband of years.

Arnoldo offered the smiling,taller man in front of him a dark,incredulous look,completely forgetting about his own strawberry milkshake for the time being.

The Grand Chef huffed for effect,crossing his large arms and drumming his fingers,he wasn't looking _anyone's_ way,he was in fact,staring _ahead_ ,that gorgeous,curly-haired beauty with deep,mysterious eyes just so happened to be right in his line of sight.

The kid looks sent from heaven no matter how utterly exhausted he also appears to be,he's still undeniably one of a kind.

The handsome,Italian Chef and Natalio could definitely make that boy relax a little from his endless,hectic nights working here,letting two mature men show him what a real good time is like.

And that's where Arnoldo bumps into an issue,a literally very big one: _Natalio_.

The experienced,overweight Chef is terrified to know what his beloved husband would think of all this,they've been married for 10+ years but have been close friends for way longer than that.

Arnoldo has been harbouring feelings for Francis for some months now and is definitely not the first person outside of his marriage he ever wished to pursue.

But his feelings for Natalio have not changed in the slightest all this time,the man is his partner in almost every way,the love of his life.

How do you explain all this to the _love of your life?_

You _don't_.

Natalio will never understand and Arnoldo can't afford to lose him,find someone else like him.

There is no one else like Natalio,once you find a Natalio,you never let go.

"Natalio,you're right here!!! Right in front of me!!! Why would I want to look at anyone else?!" Arnoldo exclaims in a mix of anger and frustration,articulating his agitated hands around and ultimately hitting the table in front of them hard for emphasis.

Silently praying to any higher power that may hear him not to let Natalio see through his ever weakening façade.

Little does he know Natalio _always_ does,the man in question raised a thick eyebrow,setting his smoothie down,it's finally time to put a stop to his beyond distressed husband's misery.

Arnoldo is sweating cold and spitting all over,Natalio was bound to take some pity on the short,temperamental little man he loves and admires so deeply.

The handyman was genuinely hoping Arnoldo would reach out to him about this on his own,hoping the Grand Chef would trust him enough,they know each other since they were teenagers,for goodness sake.Natalio bit his bottom lip in concentration,trying to choose his words a little bit more carefully for once.

"Because I _know_ you,Arnoldo,and I know you have been _unhappy_ lately-" Natalio started to say but was quickly interrupted by a visibly panicked Italian Chef whose small,chubby,cold,sweaty hands rapidly reached for his husband's long,bony,warm ones,gripping them so tight it hurt.

Natalio can't help but adore the familiarity of it all,how their hands seem to fit together so perfectly despite how distinct they are.

Arnoldo can be so silly sometimes,the man won't learn...

To think his poly tendencies could break their Iron strong bond they took years to build,Natalio himself admits he wouldn't mind experimenting something fresh and new.

That waiter.... _Francis_ ,definitely is both of these things and a lot more.

"I've been unhap-... Natalio???? Are you breaking up with _me_????!!!! Breaking up with _Arnoldo_ ,el Gran Cocinero???!!! _Per favore_ ,Please,please, _please_ ,Natalio,don't break up with me here like this in front of everyone!!!! You know how _sensitive_ I am,I won't be able to handle the pain,the heartache... Oh Natalio!!! How can you do this to me....How can you be so cruel!!! I can't breathe... Natalio,help me..."

"...... "

"Don't just sit there and break my heart,do something!!!" Arnoldo rambled on dramatically,letting go of the luthier's hands,closing his eyes shut,slumping back and squirming wildly on his seat,one hand over his soft,flabby chest to indicate his poor,fragile heart,the other fanning himself albeit weakly,his feet kicking the foot of the table under him.

Natalio tried to look mildly annoyed but he knows his man too well,he's seen it all,probably even earlier today so an amused grin and an affectionate roll of his big brown eyes was all that adorned his handsome,long features as he quickly scooted closer to his overdramatic lover,he knows exactly what to do in these situations.

By now most people around them had their full attention on the middle-aged couple making "a scene" in the middle of the crowded diner,including Francis,the waiter,who was actually very intrigued by the sequence of events unfolding some good meters away from him.

It's not unusual for couples to fight at the diner or outside but there was something different about these two,to start,the shorter,overweight man with the accent shouting at every corner of the room has been lurking around here before a handful of times,ordering his usual strawberry milkshake,barely touching it and observing from afar for most of his time spent here.

Francis didn't know what to make of him,at first the man seemed like a threat,then he just looked like a creep and now he's begging for this other man the charming waiter has never seen before not to break up with him or something along those lines,they both are wearing matching wedding bands so the aspiring magician pieces together the obvious.

The curly-haired teen licked his dry lips,fixing his towel and rolling his bright olive green eyes,inteding on going back to work before his boss gets on his nerves again about "slacking off" aka stopping to breathe for a second.

Francis sighed wearily to himself,straightening up his posture the best he could and pulling his vest down for the upteenth time,his uniform is so short,tight and form fitting the responsible teen feels grossly objectified yet he desperately needs the money to survive day to day.

Regardless,this Italian man is just so incredibly handsome but apparently he's turning out to be only another one of those bastard cheaters who deserve to die alone.

Shame.

Francis' hopes for love or anything else,really,are long dead anyway.

And he's only 16.

"Arnoldo,listen to me,okay? I don't want to break up with you and I know the feeling is mutual.I love you and I care about you,it's how I can always tell how you're feeling." Natalio proclaimed on a calm,even tone that greatly contrasted against the Grand Chef's great outburst,Arnoldo was on the brink of tears as he turned his head away, a soft mumble leaving his lips as he looked down,fidgeting with his hands.

"I love you too."

The tall,aspiring singer smiled bright,holding the bigger man tightly sideways with both his long,slender arms,fully circling them around the soft,large man's round body,admitedly a task that only gets harder and harder to do the fatter the Grand Chef has been getting,Natalio is thanking these damn milkshakes and whatever other disposable foods his husband has been ordering from Francis as an excuse to have a subject to talk about with the young waiter these past months.

Yes, he knows _everything,_ including the fact the short-tempered Chef is not actually a cheater.

Natalio bent his body forward,pulling Arnoldo's heavy frame against his own,burying his face on the smooth,soft flesh of the stubborn Chef's neck,sniffing the familiar,strong,strawberry scent there,breathing deeply and kissing a spot there he knew was going to make the shorter man's whole body shiver,the forgetful luthier smirked playfully as he trailed a dozen other small kisses on the smooth,pale skin once he felt his husband shaking under his tight embrace as he rightfully predicted.

There’s no feeling in the world that's better than this,Natalio's feeling content,happy and complete like this yet his partner is clearly not feeling the same.To Arnoldo,something is obviously missing and the handyman is willing to do anything to help the older man find it.

Arnoldo's happiness is his own.

Natalio placed his head over the soft,light brown,wavy hair at the top of his Grand Chef's head,leaving a small kiss there,looking up and noticing that everyone was still staring,he didn't really care for the audience around them,his longtime friend and partner is literally _Arnoldo_ ,he's quite used to all of.... _this_.

To be the center of attention wherever they go.

In fact he can't help but admit he actually loves it.


	2. The Third Person

"So maybe the waiter is cute... Very, _very_ cute... so what?! It's not like we will ever see him again after we leave." Arnoldo declared in a somewhat dismissive tone,waving his hands around,husky voice muffled against his taller husband's flat,flannel-covered chest.

Natalio had a dopey grin on his long,handsome features,he was sure taking his sweet time running slender fingers through silky,wavy locks of brown hair,he loved that the simple gesture made the stubborn man practically purr against him involuntarily,the luthier tried to point it out to his Grand Chef once but it only made Arnoldo try to stop himself from doing it altogether instead of feeling flattered.

From the other side of the diner,Francis tried to cut off the small,gap-toothed grin sneaking onto his soft features as he kept on shooting small glances at the "unconventional" couple ahead as the night went on,they genuinely looked like there was no one else in the room,like it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company despite the loud,crowded space they were currently crammed in,the talented waiter was shocked to find himself feeling... _jealous_.

The curly-haired teen's broad shoulders slumped dejectedly,the charming waiter instinctively fixed his towel in place.Did he want what they had?

Probably not,Arnoldo tried his lame,old man moves on the young teen way too many times for this relationship to be any healthy at all despite how happy and cuddly they look right now.

Perhaps the other man doesn't know.....

Or maybe their relationship is mutually open...

No,probably not,that whole argument from earlier wouldn't have happened otherwise,the other man,the _husband_ definitely suspects something though.

Francis can't truly help him in this case though,no matter how much the Italian Chef had eaten him with his eyes or his hand had lingered for a little too long on the young waiter's shoulder,it was nothing that could be classified as cheating,not really.

Francis turned around briskly to attend someone else who was whistling his way like he was a cat,so degrading,these people never think the staff are real humans.

Still the raven-haired,charming magician was really in need of a diatraction from 'Smoking Hot Chef & His Just As Handsome Caring Husband' over there so off the boy went,hopefully they're gone by the time he comes back this way, a hand covering half his face to try and hide the deep blush sneaking through his soft features as he daydreams some more about the unusual couple.

They are the type of people Francis wouldn't mind being adopted by as their pet to be done with as they please.

* * *

"I just don't understand what you are trying to say,Natalio!!! Why would I bring us here to have a fun night out finally just the two of us if I thought we were unhappy-" Arnoldo started ranting,pushing himself off of his husband's tight embrace and sitting back straight with great difficulty,he could barely move around the seat,the table in front of him seeming to trap his ever growing body in place,which only frustrated the sensitive Chef even more.

Natalio found himself pouting childishly,despite adoring the view of his husband struggling to move after the milkshakes he had,the larger man definitely put on some more weight these past months,which is even more reason for the tall musician to already be missing the soft,warm body that was envelopped in his long arms a second ago,Arnoldo is just the kind of person you never want to keep your hands off of.

And they have already been apart long enough,Natalio has been busier with the band he's currently working for and Arnoldo has been just as busy shooting another season of his worldwide known cooking show,people don't seem to ever get tired of those,apparently.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) this diner was right in front of the Studio set,Natalio genuinely thinks it would be hot if his Grand Chef and the charming young waiter had a thing,as long as he gets to see it or be part of it,he really wouldn't mind sharing,the more the merrier,there's enough of his Grand Chef for everyone.

But he can never find the right time to bring it up and Arnoldo can be so stubborn to admit his feelings sometimes...

Just feels like they have been wasting so much time they could be using to have fun together.

"Arnoldo, _we're_ not unhappy, _you_ are,I know you have had your eyes on other people for some time now and-"

"..... You think I'm cheating,don't you? You think I-" The Italian Chef exclaimed in a trembling,anguished voice,nervously looking from one side to the other not sure if he was relieved or sad he couldn't seem to find Francis in the crowd anymore,the hot-tempered,overweight man was caught off guard when Natalio reached for his hand,squeezing it tight and interrupting his desperate assumptions.

In 15 years of Marriage,he never once cheated yet the idea of expanding/opening their relationship has always found a way of sneaking into his mind,his younger brother and close friend of the couple,Topa,has always been someone the stubborn Chef would find himself daydreaming about joining the two of them one day,unfortunately by now it all feels like a long lost opportunity,also he can't see either Natalio or Topa ever agreeing to any of this,it would be crazy.

...... _Right?_

The large,brunet Chef was brought back to reality by his loving husband's soothing,melodic voice.

"Arnoldo, _mi amor_ ,listen to me for a moment,okay? I don't really believe you're cheating,I know you better than I know myself and I can just _tell_ you're unhappy because you're able to fall in love with more than one person at a time and right now you really have your eyes glued on that hella fine waiter right there but you don't do anything or tell me anything because you're scared I'ill be mad about it.For the record,I'm not and I won't,how could I be?" the tall-haired,handsome musician clarified in an almost matter-of-fact,nonchalant tone,shrugging his bony shoulders as if he was chatting with an old friend about how was work today.

"You're...... _not?!_ " Arnoldo was speechless for a moment,eyes blinking several times in pure disbelief,mouth opening and closing until the sensitive Chef could finally find any words at all,his attention all on the mustached,younger man beside him who was consistently running circles on the back of his large hand,his dark gaze immerse on his husband's gentle,chocolate brown one as a goofy grin adorned the other man's slim features.

Natalio's bright,eager to please smile never fails to warm and calm Arnoldo's ever frantic heart.

It worked flawlessly all these years and that fact has not changed at all.

"Nope,I think he's really cute too,all we need to know is if he'd like a threesome of sorts." Natalio stated plainly, one long,slender hand still gripping at his husband's anxious,smaller,chubbier one and the luthier's other hand absentmindedly running over one of his short-tempered Chef's thick thighs.

Arnoldo's round cheeks turned bright pink and his dark eyes grew wide but not for that reason in particular as he turned his head to face the taller man fully with a squinty,fiery gaze.

"Natalio,language!!!! We're at a respectable place,very fancy and distinguished-" Arnoldo started to exclaim,not really sounding all that convincing to the taller man's ears or even his own and Natalio wanted to scoff,although he reserved himself to only letting go of his Grand Chef's agitated hand to point at the many people in the middle of the room clearly very much enjoying themselves,probably way too much as Francis tried to squeeze his way back through the crowd.

"Arnoldo,there are at least 6 drunk people grinding against one another by the bar as we speak,we are literally only here because that boy works here and you know it.... You know what? Wait here,I will talk to him and solve this once and for all." The brunet handyman stood up abruptly,quickly walking out of their booth to speak to Francis and settle this once and for all,completely ignoring his overdramatic husband's loud protests in the process.

Arnoldo was not happy about that,the stubborn man squirmed in his seat trying to stand up as well or even move at all,only to find he was stuck,all he felt able to do at the moment was sigh deeply in frustration and throw his head in his hands.

"Natalio,wait!!!! You can't-..... What did I get myself into.....mamma mía...."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have more written for this but I really would like to sleep right now, I had this idea for a long time and it felt like a good opportunity to finally write it.


End file.
